Stuck
by Jaclyn Parker
Summary: Catherine and Gil get...stuck... this is CG PLEASE R&R! :


Title: Stuck  
Rating: T  
Summary:Catherine and Gilget uh...stuck... ;-)  
Spoilers: Nope, none  
Dislaimer: They definintely do not belong to me or else we would  
have happy Gil and Cath time all year round :-D  
Feedback: Yes please...This is my first CSI fic and only my second  
time writingany fanfiction this way. I'm very nervous.

* * *

"Gil, are you ok?" 

"Does it look like I'm ok?"

"Well, it's not every day someone gets...uh...stuck like that."

"Well I could use a little help!"

"Well, sor-rr-rr-rry! I was just saying since now I know you aren't in pain, I find this kinda funny."

"Catherine, this is not funny! I am stuck! And since you are under me, I wouldn't think you'd find it funny either!"

"Well, who told you that you had to be on top?"

"I thought it was assumed!"

"Why, cause you're the man?"

"Cath, I swear to...can we just see about getting me unstuck, please? It's starting to hurt."

"You're telling me, Mr. Macho. I'm stuck too...kinda."

"Cath, last time I checked it was my appendage in the hole."

"Blah, blah, blah! OK, maybe if you wiggled it a little..."

"Catherine, we already tried that. And we tried to help lubricate more too. Neither option worked."

"Well, Gil, I can honestly say that this has never happened to me before."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No need to raise your voice, Grissom! What if Lindsey heard you?"

"Catherine..."

"What?"

"It's been a full 30 seconds since you said anything to me."

"So?"

"You've been chattering non-stop since this happened and it's a little disconcerting."

"Shut up, Grissom."

"Are you seriously telling me that you are mad at me? Now?"

"There was no need to raise your voice at me!"

"Cath, I...OW!"

"Sorry. I think my right leg is asleep. I had to shift. You ok?"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry too."

"Awww, you are so cute when you apologize. And now you're turning red! Awww!"

"Cath, keep your voice down. You don't want..."

"Are those footsteps?"

"Oh, no...just great!"

DOOR CREAK

"Oh my God! What are you guys doing?"

"Lindsey...this is not what it looks like."

"Are you kidding me, Mom? Then what the hell is it supposed to look like?"

"First of all, watch that mouth young lady...and don't you roll your eyes at me. Second of all, all we were doing was...uh Gil..."

"Well Lindsey..."

"Because it looks to me like Uncle Gil has his entire arm stuck in one of the upper floor windows of my Victorian dollhouse and you are pinned underneath him!"

"You know Cath, she is pretty astute for twelve."

"Shut the hell up, Gil!"

SMACK

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being a smartass in front of my kid."

"Mom, don't hit Uncle Gil!"

"Yeah Mom, don't hit Uncle Gil."

"Definitely a smart-ass."

"OK, now here's the question...WHY are you stuck through the window of my dollhouse?"

"Well...it's supposed to be a surprise..."

"Oh give it up, Gil. We really aren't in a position, no pun intended, to drag this thing out."

"Good point. We were moving the furniture and things out, but the opening mechanism jammed and so we had to go in through the windows. I took the top floor because I am taller..."

"Don't even think about saying it, Gil Grissom."

"I wasn't going to say anything...except I told you that was why. Not macho reasons."

"You know, Gil, you are starting to get on my..."

"Hey, guys! I'm not getting any younger over here."

"No, you're not are you?"

"Oh man, Mom! Don't go all gooey on me."

"Sorry, Baby. Anyways, long story short..."

"Too late."

"Lindsey..."

"Sorry, Mom."

"Just look in the other corner of the attic, Linds. You'll see the reason your mom and I are stuck."

"Oh my god! A new dollhouse! It's so gorgeous! And it's blue and it's got new curtains and actual hardwood floors and look...a working grandfather clock! Oh my god! It's got a butterfly room!"

"Uh, Linds...a little help here."

"Oh, sorry Uncle Gil. Ready?"

POP

"How'd you do that?"

"Your shirt sleeve was caught on the window lock. I just unhooked it."

"You...are...a...genuis!"

"Gil, don't encourage her and Lindsey, what do you say?"

"Thanks so much, Uncle Gil!"

"You're welcome. Now, who's up for grabbing pizza and then setting up the house?"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"Great, let's go!"

"Hey Gil... I'm all up for this but I have just two requests."

"What?"

"I get top floor and you stay away from all the windows!"

"Catherine...Lindsey, stop laughing! That was an insult, not a joke. No seriously, you two, laughing isn't nice..."

DOOR SHUTS AND MUFFLED TALKING AND LAUGHING GOING DOWNSTAIRS

**THE END**


End file.
